


Inktober 2019 - Ring

by writinggiraffe



Series: Inktober 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Kosmo is a smart doggo, M/M, Marriage Proposal, as they should be, don't really plan to, never watched it, ring, season 8 don't exist mkay, they're boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 12:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinggiraffe/pseuds/writinggiraffe
Summary: Inktober Day One - RingKosmo finds a little secret Shiro is hiding.





	Inktober 2019 - Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Quickly written, not proofread. Thank you!

"What did you want for dinner, babe?" Shiro asked, looking through what they had in the cupboards for anything he could make that was simple. Out in the living room, Keith stretched out, legs propped up on Kosmo's back.

"Hmm... maybe something like a pasta?"

Shiro switched over to the next cupboard, getting down a container of spaghetti and sauce to accompany it. "Looks like you're in luck because we have the finest pasta known to the universe right here in our pantry."

Keith gave a snort of laughter, "Okay, chef. Just don't burn it again."

He could feel his ears heat up with a blush as he started filling a pot with hot water, "That was one time, Keith. And you were partially to blame."

His blush spread as he heard Keith laugh from the living room again. How could he forget what happened the last time he had made pasta? Shiro could still feel Keith's hands on him, pressing him backward against the kitchen island, mouthing at his neck as he slipped a cool palm under his shirt. All thoughts of the boiling water had gone out the window when Keith had dropped to his knees and gone to work. They'd ended up ordering delivery that night instead.

Shiro turned off the water and placed the pot on the stove, turning it on. He glanced over at Keith, smiling fondly at the sight. Years ago he would have thought this level of domesticity with Keith was unattainable. But now here they were, living together and having their two year anniversary on this upcoming Saturday. Life was... good. Really good.

While the water was on to heat up he went over to Keith and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, "Anything good on or do you want to put in a movie?"

"Movie, most definitely. There's not much playing on a Tuesday evening." Keith looked up at him, purple eyes bright even in the darkening room. Shiro gave him another kiss just for looking so pretty.

"Pick one out, then. I'm going to change into something more comfortable while the water heats up." He let his hand linger against Keith's neck, gently brushing over the skin as he pulled away. Shiro resisted the smirk that threatened to take over his face as he saw his boyfriend shiver at the touch. He had to be careful, though. Couldn't have another burned spaghetti situation on his hands.

Disappearing into the bedroom, he pulled some comfortable clothes out of his closet to change into, pulling on some sweat pants and a t-shirt. He hesitated at the door to the room and moved back to his closet, reaching up and pulling down a box he kept on a shelf filled with items of importance and memories. He opened the lid and let out a shaky sigh as he saw it resting on top. Still there, still waiting. A movement in the doorway caused him to snap the box closed and turn.

Kosmo stood there watching him and Shiro gave a chuckle of relief. "Hey, there. Don't tell him, okay?"

Kosmo just gave a huff and turned, leaving the room again. From the kitchen he heard Keith call out, "Hey, water's boiling, I'm putting in the pasta!" He quickly put the box down and headed out to stop Keith from most likely pouring the entire box into the water.

An couple hours later they were relaxing on the couch, Shiro lying down with Keith against his chest. The movie was just coming to an end and everyone was full and content, even Kosmo who lay at the foot of the sofa. Shiro gently ran his hand over Keith's arm, eyes on the screen as the two characters kissed, finally proclaiming their love for one another.

"Remember when we both loved each other and refused to say anything like idiots?" Shiro chuckled and Keith lightly smacked him.

"I was just waiting for the proper moment, okay? One where we weren't currently in the middle of a fight."

Shiro laughed again, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and Keith moved closer, head tucked under his chin as they watched the end of the movie. Once it had ended, the got up to clean and get out dessert. Kosmo wandered off as they took their dishes to the sink, quickly getting the kitchen put back together before getting out some ice cream. Shiro told Keith to return to the living room and he'd bring him his bowl.

"Ooh, getting catered today? How lucky." Keith teased as he returned to the other room while Shiro scooped them some ice cream and returned the container to the freezer. He looked up when he heard Keith talk to Kosmo. "Hey, boy, what have you got for me there?"

Shiro didn't even have to look to know what Kosmo was bringing Keith. He hadn't put the box away. He'd left it out for a too smart for his own good, conniving space wolf to look through. He ran around the corner, "Wait, wait! Don't-"

Kosmo spit out the item onto Keith's lap and sat down, tail wagging and looking proud. Shiro froze and Keith gave a face of disgust as he picked up the drool covered item and assessed it. It was a small, velvet box. Keith's eyes widened as he realized what it was and he looked over at Shiro, who felt as white as his hair now as he watched his boyfriend.

"Shiro..." Keith said, voice rough with emotion, "Is this a ring box? Is this- were you- Saturday?"

He nodded, relieved that Keith didn't seem nervous or shy about it. If anything he seemed to be struggling to find words out of awe.

"Can I look at it?"

Shiro nodded again, moving further into the room to get closer to Keith as he pulled the lid back to reveal the ring inside, silver and etched with the black symbol for Voltron. Keith covered his mouth as he let out a gasp, tears in his eyes that Shiro knew he would deny later on. He gently got down on one knee and Keith's attention snapped over to him.  
"Keith..." His boyfriend watched him eagerly. "Will you marry me?"

Keith snapped the box closed and moved, falling against Shiro and the two caught each other in a hug as he breathed against his neck, "Yes. Yes, of course. I love you, Shiro." Shiro tightened his hold on him, grinning as he felt his own tears come to his eyes. Keith pulled back to look at him, the two staring at each other, lost in the moment until a hundred pounds of fluff jumped on them, pushing both of them to the ground. The silence was broken as they both began to laugh, Kosmo looking downright smug as he nuzzled against both of them.

Shiro pulled his fiance up, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I love you too, Keith."

The ice cream was forgotten on the counter as the two pulled themselves out from under Kosmo and made their way to the bedroom, kissing and discarding clothes on the way. Kosmo, on the other hand, was grateful for the cold sweet left out for him.


End file.
